This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.
When light emitting elements that emit lights of different colors are illuminated proximately to each other, the emitted lights may mix to produce a combined light that is different from any of the constituent colors. Some color mixing systems employ differently colored light emitting diodes (LEDs) to produce the above referenced color mixing. However, due to the operational constraints imposed by systems employing LEDs, current solutions require at least some of the LEDs to be connected to each other electrically in parallel. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a system that can enable color mixing while employing serially connected LEDs. Additionally, the current solutions have lacked the ability to sufficiently selectively control the intensity of the individual colors provided by the LEDs. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a system that also allows for selective control of intensity of the LEDs.